1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to locks for mounting in the hollow stile of a door.
In particular the invention relates to a door stile lock having improved means for actuating the latch bar of the lock.
In addition the invention relates to a door stile lock in which the lock body is maintained within the hollow stile by compressive means rather than by use of screw fasteners coupling the lock body to the door stile.
2. Related Applications
Part of the disclosure contained herein related to the compressive engagement of a lock body within a hollow door stile is disclosed in the inventor's patent application Ser. No. 532,919 filed Sept. 16, 1983 for ENGAGEMENT OF LOCK BODY WITHIN A HOLLOW DOOR-STILE filed coincidentally herewith.